


Себастьян тоже меняется (Sebastian is changing, too)

by bronzza



Series: "my black butler interpretation" by mitzvah (Melting) [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Ciel is my problematic fav, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzza/pseuds/bronzza
Summary: — Нет смысла скрывать свои истинные намерения, милорд. Ваша душа никогда не попадет в книгу Страшного Суда. Если хотите, вы можете смело предаваться греху гнева, не неся за этой никакой ответственности. (Сиэль узнает о том, что он может причинить боль демону. Он пытается доказать своему дворецкому, что никогда не станет делать этого. Себастьян не верит ему.)





	Себастьян тоже меняется (Sebastian is changing, too)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sebastian is changing, too.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106134) by [mitzvahmelting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzvahmelting/pseuds/mitzvahmelting). 



> Thanks to the author for a wonderful story! ^^

Себастьян тоже меняется.

После их последней приватной беседы (за неделю до этого) дворецкий стал избегать общества своего господина. Конечно, он по-прежнему появлялся тогда, когда его вызывали, готовил еду, приносил почту, одевал графа, но никогда не оставался с ним дольше, чем это было необходимо. Он не дразнил и не подтрунивал над Сиэлем, как делал это раньше, и почти не разговаривал с ним на посторонние темы, кратко обсуждая лишь то, что касалось непосредственно его работы.

И, в конце концов, изменения в поведении Себастьяна стали еще более очевидными.

Однажды утром Сиэль обнаружил, что все перила на лестницах были тщательно отполированы за одну ночь. Яркий свет люстры, висевшей в холле, раскрывал такие глубокие насыщенные тона дерева, что Сиэль – уже давно привыкший к изысканному и безупречному интерьеру своего дома – действительно заметил это. 

Затем, проведя краткую экскурсию по поместью, Сиэль увидел, что само здание особняка также подверглось тотальной уборке. Гранит и известняк на стенах усадьбы сияли столь необыкновенной чистотой, что в них, как в окнах, отражались плывущие по небу облака.

Следующим вечером, выбирая подходящую книгу для чтения, Сиэль понял, что на самом деле поражен происходящим. Довольно старый книжный том, что он взял с полки и держал в руках, оказался полностью отреставрированным. И так было не только с ним. Это случилось с каждым документом, фолиантом и рукописью, что хранились в обширной семейной библиотеке Фантомхайвов и нуждались в восстановлении. Сотни и сотни книг, бережно сброшюрованные, сшитые, переплетенные и связанные заново.

Под безжалостным допросом графа горничная Мэйлин призналась, что она и другие слуги были свидетелями этого беспримерного усердия Себастьяна.

— Я как раз собиралась ложиться спать, когда заглянула на третий этаж. В полумраке библиотеки при свечах он был в одних очках – и все! Из моего носа хлынула кровь! Только чудом я не упала в обморок, увидев его в таком виде…. Ох, простите, господин, я не думала, что сказала это вслух! 

Это было странно для Сиэля представлять себе Себастьяна с полировочной тряпочкой, до блеска натирающего перила балюстрады, Себастьяна с влажной губкой, очищающего гранит, мрамор и стены поместья, Себастьяна в очках с иголкой и ниткой в руках, при скудном свете свечей кропотливо сшивающего пожелтевшие страницы старых книг. Но показания его прислуги подтверждали этот рассказ. Себастьян выполнял всю работу вручную. Без швабры, без инструментов. Без демонической магии. Используя только свой труд.

Себастьян менялся, и это проявлялось в таких странных ночных одиссеях, что даже Сиэлю это казалось подозрительным. 

(И немного тревожным.)

Он нашел способ поднять этот вопрос, когда следующим утром Себастьян принес ему почту компании "Фантом".

— Полагаю, ты можешь разрушить поместье, если продолжишь в том же духе.

— Прошу прощения, милорд? — небрежно улыбаясь и заложив руки за спину, с готовностью отозвался дворецкий.

Сиэль пожал плечами. Достав из ящика стола старый отцовский ножик для бумаг, он начал методично вскрывать конверты. 

— Эта твоя ночная работа. Что на тебя нашло?

Сиэль заметил, что лезвие ножа для писем было также гладко отполировано и остро заточено. Это было похоже на вторжение в его личную жизнь. Граф не хотел, чтобы кто-то прикасался к дорогим его сердцу вещам и изменял их без его ведома и согласия.

— Я не имею привычки спать по ночам, господин, — учтиво пояснил дворецкий. — Так почему бы мне не использовать это время с пользой?

— Да, но… — Сиэль посмотрел на Себастьяна. Увидев фальшивую улыбку, играющую на губах демона, он снова вернулся к бумагам, почему-то чувствуя себя крайне неловко. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы мой дворецкий драил полы, хорошо? — пытаясь скрыть свое смущение, строгим командным тоном произнес он. — Это не твои обязанности.

— Приношу свои искренние извинения, милорд, — Себастьян слегка поклонился. — Я учту ваши замечания и впредь не стану делать этого.

Сиэль видел выражение лица своего дворецкого в отражении лезвия ножа, вспыхнувшие адским пламенем кроваво-красные глаза и обнажившиеся клыки.

— Себастьян, — с волнением в голосе начал граф, — это как-то связано с нашим разговором той ночью?

Когда Сиэль поднял голову, в глазах дворецкого все еще плясали дьявольские огоньки.

("Эта боль будет раз в десять сильнее, чем у обычного человека", — так сказал Себастьян о демонах, испытавших на себе гнев своих контрактеров. Но что на самом деле представляла собой эта десятикратная боль, к примеру, от пореза тонким лезвием, от пули или от колотой раны?)

Себастьян прикрыл глаза.

— Какой разговор вы имеете в виду, господин? — выдавив из себя искусственную улыбку, с притворной вежливостью спросил он, готовясь солгать. — В последнее время вы были весьма любопытны.

"Да пошло оно все", — с раздражением чертыхнулся про себя Сиэль.

Он убрал нож для бумаг обратно в специальный футляр с бархатной подкладкой и передал все непрочитанные письма своему дворецкому.

— Позаботься об этом, Себастьян, — приказал он и развернулся вместе с креслом к окну, переходя от разбора почты к изучению финансовых документов. — У меня не хватает терпения на это. 

* 

Что означала десятикратная боль от пощечины, нанесенной ладонью ребенка?

Если подумать, Сиэль не раз прибегал к этому методу наказания в прошлом. И, конечно же, он не сдерживал себя, прекрасно осознавая, что демоны не особенно восприимчивы к боли. Разозлившись на Себастьяна, он вкладывал в удар всю свою силу, полагая, что от этого все равно не будет толка, и демон ничего не почувствует. Ему казалось, что его атака была сродни нападению на каменную стену. Но теперь он знал, что это было не так. 

Так какой же была эта десятикратная боль?

Троекратную силу, вероятно, можно было бы сравнить с ударом взрослого человека.

Шестикратную – с той болью, что испытал бы ребенок, если бы его ударил взрослый.

Десятикратную… это могло быть похоже на удар по голове битой для крикета.

Таким образом, сила самой обычной детской пощечины увеличивалась в несколько раз, превращаясь действительно во что-то угрожающее, способное нанести серьезные увечья.

Тогда, что же насчет ножа для писем?

— К черту! — в сердцах прорычал Сиэль, выходя на улицу. 

Себастьян не нуждался в его защите.

Утопая в рыхлой и влажной после дождя земле, трость Сиэля некоторое время безвольно тащилась за ним, не поспевая за шагами своего хозяина. Мальчик направлялся в сад, потому что ему необходимо было успокоиться и привести свои мысли в порядок. Хотя цветочная пыльца, летающая в воздухе, могла помешать планам графа, но сейчас он просто хотел оказаться как можно дальше от демона.

Кроме того, это был сад его матери, что также умиротворяюще действовало на Сиэля. Конечно, прежние посадки сгорели в огне во время пожара в усадьбе, но магия демона смогла почти полностью восстановить их первоначальное состояние. Новые прекрасные цветы росли на месте своих погибших предшественников. Розы, китайские астры, гипсофилы, маки…

Два симметричных мраморных обелиска с выгравированными на них именами его родителей стояли в центре сада, со всех сторон окруженные пышно цветущими кустами японской сирени.

Чертов демон. Будь он проклят.

Сиэль опустился на колени перед могилой родителей.

Находясь здесь рядом с отцом и матерью, он чувствовал, как с его хрупких детских плеч исчезает груз моральной ответственности и беспрестанного беспокойства. Сидя на сырой земле перед надгробиями (и пусть только Себастьян попробует пожаловаться на его испачканные гольфы), он мог расслабиться и спокойно отдохнуть, вдыхая в себя пьянящие ароматы трав и цветов и слушая безмятежное пение птиц.

Нож для вскрытия писем. Его лезвие было слишком острым. Почему Себастьян заточил его?

Себастьян не нуждался в его защите.

О, Господи! Зачем он снова напомнил себе об этом? Похоже, он действительно сошел с ума.

Себастьян – демон из ада, бессмертный, неуязвимый, безжалостный. В конечном итоге он поглотит душу Сиэля – его не нужно было защищать.

Крепко сжимая в руках трость, Сиэль прижался щекой к ее деревянной рукояти. Постоянно, как мантру, повторяя про себя эти слова, он тщетно пытался найти в них смысл. Причинить боль демону – кому вообще могла прийти в голову такая безумная идея? К чему могли привести подобные безрассудные действия?

Заключить контракт с демоном для достижения определенной цели, чтобы потом отвлечь монстра и пытать его, не давая выполнить поставленную задачу?

Обманывать Себастьяна. Это… так нелогично.

"Я искренне надеюсь, что вы сами верите в то, что говорите, господин. В противном случае, я обрек себя на страдания", — вот, что не давало Сиэлю покоя. 

Он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что сделал что-то неправильно и теперь должен был исправить это, хотя абсолютно точно он не совершал ничего такого, за что мог чувствовать себя виноватым…

Или… это была не вина. (Он просто обязан был поступать по совести, даже тогда, когда кто-то мог счесть его решения ошибочными, лишенными мудрой расчетливости и здорового эгоизма.) Это было слепое благородство – проклятие, довлеющее над его семьей уже многие поколения.

Сиэль посмотрел на могилу отца.

Все имело смысл до этого. Но его родителей забрало из этого мира зло, которое должно было быть остановлено. Теперь у Сиэля не было ничего, кроме этого – ничего, кроме этой цели. Любой ценой он устранит тех, кто был ответственен за ужасы и страдания его близких. Он будет жестоко мстить за свое потерянное детство.

Лепестки сирени трепетали на ветру.

Сейчас… его дальнейший путь был не предопределен.

Однако…

Глубоко вздохнув, задумчиво смотря на качающиеся соцветия, Сиэль пытался разгадать, что за странные идеи обуревали его душу. Потом он посмотрел на имя матери, готическим шрифтом выведенное на могильной плите. Он помнил ее улыбку, ее духи, ее руки в своих волосах. То, как она напевала ему, держа его в своих объятиях. 

Обычно эти воспоминания вызывали у Сиэля горечь, грусть, слезы отчаяния и боль утраты, но…

Не сейчас.

Да, конечно, он плакал, но уже не чувствовал той всепоглощающей ярости в своем сердце. Очевидно, что его стремление к мести изначально основывалось на неправильном понимании всей ситуации.

Это была месть, потому что Сиэль считал, что он тоже погиб в огне. Он думал, что его детство, его будущее, его способность любить, переживать и заботиться о ком-либо были навсегда потеряны, выжжены из его сердца.

Но вот он стоял на коленях в грязи, рыдая в пустом саду и сжимая в руках свою трость. Из всех вещей, что могли бы его волновать, он беспокоился о Себастьяне. Не о мести. Не о своей боли. Не о жалости. Не об одиночестве.

По какой-то непостижимой причине он хотел поступить хорошо и правильно. Он собирался доказать Себастьяну, что никогда не навредит ему и не тронет его без причины.

Сиэль так долго находился в вакууме, сидя в своей скорлупе, а теперь вдруг снова готов был заботиться о ком-то еще.

Хотя, эта его новая цель не могла ничего изменить. Она не вернула бы ему родителей. Она не помогла бы одолеть врагов. Она не спасла бы его душу от неизбежной участи стать пищей для демона.

Но он хотел этого больше всего.

Заплаканными глазами он смотрел на подрагивающие на ветру лепестки сирени и, проклиная себя, пытался выровнять дыхание и совладать со своими эмоциями. 

Он хотел этого больше всего на свете.

*

— "Муркок", — с раздражением заявил Сиэль, сняв с себя осточертевший душный пиджак, который он специально надевал для встречи с лордом Рендаллом за бильярдным столом. Разговор с шефом полиции выдался на редкость утомительным.

— Простите? — удивленный столь бесцеремонным поведением своего господина, озадаченно произнес дворецкий, налету подхватив брошенную в сторону деталь одежды.

— Лорд Рендалл предложил дело "Муркока", — устало объяснил Сиэль, с наслаждением упав в мягкое широкое кресло, стоявшее у его кровати. — Оно уже было рассмотрено в суде в начале этого года. Один человек, Томпсон, заключил контракт на аренду причалов вдоль левого берега Темзы. Корабль под названием "Муркок" получил серьезные повреждения днища из-за камней во время отлива. Томпсон подал в суд на владельца пристани.

— И Ее Величество поручило такое мелкое дело своему верному Цепному Псу? — ухмыльнулся Себастьян. — Это не ваши обязанности, господин.

— Что? Нет, это не по работе, Себастьян. Послушай, — Сиэль прикрыл глаза и приложил пальцы ко лбу, пытаясь в точности вспомнить все подробности судебного разбирательства, которые он только что обсуждал с лордом Рендаллом. — Судья встал на сторону Томпсона. Он согласился с тем, что владелец пристани обязан был обеспечить безопасное пребывание кораблей в доках. Даже, если это условие не было прямо указано в договоре, такое положение подразумевалось само собой.

Дворецкий взял трость графа и прислонил ее к двери.

— Разве ты не понимаешь? — требовательно спросил его Сиэль.

— Господин желает попрактиковаться в знании законов?

— Хватит валять дурака, Себастьян, — решительно оборвал его Сиэль. — Это дело стало прецедентом. Его решение теперь применимо ко всем похожим случаям в договорном праве!

Дворецкий вытащил карманные часы.

— Могу ли я подготовить для вас ванну, господин? — закрывая крышку циферблата, мягко поинтересовался он.

— О чем ты говоришь? — возмутился Сиэль. — Ты вообще слушаешь меня?!

— Да, господин. Но у меня создалось впечатление, что вы разговаривали сами с собой. Вы думали вслух, и за это время я мог бы приготовить для вас ванну.

— Я не думал вслух, Себастьян. Я разговаривал с тобой!

— Прошу прощения, милорд, — заложив руки за спину, почтительно поклонился Себастьян. — Пожалуйста, продолжайте. Я весь внимание.

Демон посмотрел прямо на него, и на секунду Сиэль потерял дар речи, неожиданно почувствовав себя очень маленьким и беззащитным. Демон и вправду был таким дураком? Он на самом деле не понимал того, что Сиэль хотел сказать ему? Изучающе вглядываясь в лицо Себастьяна, граф не мог найти ответа на свой вопрос.

Я весь внимание. Что ж, за дело.

— Касательно недавнего случая прецедента есть основания полагать, что… — о, он не мог сформулировать фразу. Сиэль глубоко вздохнул, прерывая зрительный контакт с демоном, — есть основания полагать, что… попытка навредить своему демону… будет считаться нарушением договора, поскольку… условия заключенного контракта подразумевают, что причинение такого вреда будет контрпродуктивно для обеих сторон.

Дворецкий молчал, и Сиэль не смотрел на него. Хотя Себастьян вряд ли позволил бы себе такую роскошь, как проявление каких-либо эмоций.

— Это и есть та самая причина, по которой вы встречались с лордом Рендаллом этим вечером? — спокойно осведомился он.

— Да.

— Превосходно.

Не произнося более ни слова, дворецкий смотрел прямо перед собой неподвижным отсутствующим взглядом.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо протянул Сиэль. — Это нарушило бы контракт?

— Нет, милорд, — натянуто ответил демон.

— Нет? Но почему?

— Потому что контракты, заключенные между демоном и человеком, не попадают под юрисдикцию английского правосудия.

— Д-да… — неразборчиво пробормотал Сиэль, чувствуя себя довольно глупо. — К-конечно, они не попадают, но… 

Но это не главное… Он просто пытался объяснить… почему он…

— Если… — нерешительно начал Себастьян и, помолчав немного, со вздохом продолжил. — Если мой господин желает знать, имеются ли для него в договоре какие-то скрытые последствия за наказание своего демонического слуги, то я должен сообщить, что таких последствий нет.

Сиэлю потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы до конца уловить суть предположения демона.

— П-подожди, — вставая с кресла, пораженно вымолвил он. — Но… это совсем не то, что я хотел сказать!

— Нет смысла скрывать свои истинные намерения, милорд. Ваша душа никогда не попадет в книгу Страшного Суда. Если хотите, вы можете смело предаваться греху гнева, не неся за этой никакой ответственности.

— Себастьян! — прорычал Сиэль.

Демон заметно вздрогнул, почувствовав угрозу в его голосе. Это было что-то новенькое.

Сиэль не знал, что сказать. Он просто смотрел на своего дворецкого, внимательно обдумывая его слова.

— Ты действительно такого невысокого мнения обо мне? — расстроенно прошептал он.

Себастьян отвел глаза.

— Господин, пожалуйста, поймите, прошло несколько столетий с тех пор, как я испытывал что-то похожее на настоящую физическую боль. Я уже плохо помню обстоятельства того случая. Но, кажется, тогда я стал жертвой человеческого страха перед неизвестностью. Ведь это всегда вызывает сильную тревогу у людей. Я не утверждаю, что вы поступите также, но я бы не хотел отсрочивать неизбежное. Это только усиливает мое волнение.

От тона, которым Себастьян произнес все это, по спине Сиэля пробежали мурашки. Отсрочка неизбежного? Это звучало так знакомо, особенно по отношению к его собственной судьбе. Но слышать такие слова от могущественного демона было крайне необычно.

— Почему? Почему ты говоришь это? Как будто ты сам хочешь, чтобы я…

— Пожалуйста, господин. Разве не очевидно, что нет смысла оттягивать это? И вам, и мне будет гораздо спокойнее, если все разрешится. К тому же, я стану еще полезнее для вас, когда все закончится.

— Нет! — воскликнул Сиэль. — Нет, мне не кажется это очевидным, Себастьян. Что значит, станешь еще полезнее? Эта ситуация никак не влияет на тебя. Ты выглядишь как обычно!

О, это была ложь. Сиэль отлично видел, что с Себастьяном творилось что-то неладное, но он еще никогда не рассматривал демона с точки зрения полезности и эффективности. Все-таки его дворецкий не был машиной.

Сиэль пересек комнату, пройдя к окну. Он старательно избегал взгляда Себастьяна. Он просто не мог смотреть на него.

— Господин, я специально занимался той изнуряющей уборкой и другой черной работой по дому. Все для того, чтобы отвлечься от этих мыслей. Я намеревался поговорить с вами в более подходящее время, но сейчас вы сами вспомнили об этом. Если бы вы только…

— Сделал тебе больно?! Ты хочешь, чтобы я… — Сиэль сжал кулаки. — Ты в своем уме?!

— Но это самый благоприятный момент, — быстро произнес демон. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы это случилось, когда я буду занят другими делами. 

— Я уже говорил тебе, Себастьян! Я обещал, что не стану делать этого! Потому что это неправильно!

(И почему дворецкий так настойчиво просил об этом? Что с ним случилось? Сиэля действительно тревожил этот вопрос. Себастьян был его единственной неизменной константой в этом мире. И граф еще никогда не видел, чтобы что-то до такой степени расстраивало демона….)

— У вас есть возможность причинить мне боль, — продолжал дворецкий. — Но я не готов к этому. Я не помню, каково это. Чтобы снова стать вашим щитом и мечом, вашим грозным оружием, универсальным непобедимым солдатом, мне необходимо освежить свои воспоминания. Я должен научиться справляться с этой болью, чтобы она не смогла помешать мне ни при каких обстоятельствах. Господин, если бы вы только выполнили мою просьбу…

— Ты безумен, — заключил Сиэль, отворачиваясь к окну, задумчиво смотря на лениво ползущие по небу черные облака.

— Господин! — в голосе демона чувствовалась истерика. — Вы сами видите мое состояние. Оно совершенно недопустимо. Я теряю самообладание. Я не контролирую себя. Я очень прошу вас помочь мне восстановить мое утраченное душевное равновесие. Я не могу сам нанести себе ощутимый вред, и никто, кроме вас, не может сделать этого. Я полностью зависим от вас в этом вопросе.

— Все потому, что ты не доверяешь мне! Ты думаешь, я ублюдочный садист, который только и мечтает о том, чтобы…

— Так это правда?! — не выдержав, крикнул демон.

Сиэль вдруг с ужасом заметил, что в какой-то момент во время их эмоциональной беседы, Себастьян незаметно вложил в его правую руку отцовский ножик для писем. Если бы Сиэль не заботился об этом предмете, как о семейной реликвии, доставшейся ему по наследству, то непременно бы в шоке отбросил его в сторону.

Себастьян подставился под удар, и все выглядело бы так, будто Сиэль намеренно запустил в него ножом.

Дворецкий действовал грубо и бестактно, заставив Сиэля взять в руки оружие. Это переходило всякие границы.

Граф повернулся лицом к Себастьяну. Демон старался придать себе невозмутимый вид, но его глаза молили о помощи, а в голосе слышалось отчаяние.

Сиэль окинул своего слугу тяжелым взглядом. Он аккуратно держал ножик для писем кончиками пальцев, не сжимая его в руке. Потому что это был инструмент, а не оружие. Затем он осторожно повернул нож лезвием к стене и поспешил убрать его подальше от себя и дворецкого.

— Вот, значит, каким человеком ты меня считаешь, — мрачно усмехнулся граф.

— Приношу свои извинения, господин, — не глядя на Сиэля, низким напряженным голосом произнес Себастьян. — Это было неуместно.

— Я уже говорил и могу повторить это снова – я считаю абсолютно аморальным мучить кого-то из садистских соображений. Но… почему-то мне никак не удается достучаться до тебя. Я имею в виду, — задумчиво вздохнул Сиэль, — я заметил, что в последнее время ты вел себя странно, но я понятия не имел, что именно ты скрывал от меня. Это было так не похоже на тебя.

— Как правило, — прервал его Себастьян, уставившись в пол, — все люди, которые узнают об этом пункте договора, используют это знание и свою власть над демоном в течение первых двадцати четырех часов. Исключений не бывает, господин.

— Но я узнал об этом неделю назад, — немедленно возразил Сиэль и тут же осекся. — … О, — спустя мгновение понимающе выдохнул он.

Демон поднял глаза.

— Себастьян, это было неделю назад.

Целую неделю демон жил в ужасе, ожидая неизбежных последствий с мучительной обреченностью. Он понятия не имел, когда его хозяин приведет в действие свой план мести.

— Господин, — умоляюще прошептал демон, — я прошу вас познакомить меня с чувством боли. Только это успокоит меня. К тому же, я сам даю вам свое согласие на это.

— Ты боишься, — озвучил свои наблюдения Сиэль. — Ты напуган.

Дворецкий стиснул зубы, но ничего не ответил, молча наблюдая за Сиэлем.

Он был в ужасе… и отчаянии. Униженный и уличенный в своем страхе перед человеком.

Сиэль снова взял в руки нож. Кончик острого лезвия уперся в крышку прикроватного столика, оставив царапину на полированной поверхности дерева.

— Нет, нет, господин, пожалуйста… — боясь, что Сиэль может передумать, отчаянно шептал демон.

— Я видел страдания и смерть слишком многих дорогих мне людей, — решительно произнес граф, смотря в глаза Себастьяна. — Но не твои. Не от моей руки. И не проси меня больше о подобной глупости. На этом вопрос закрыт.

Дворецкий не двигался. Сиэль демонстративно прошел мимо него, вернувшись в свое кресло. Спустя некоторое время Себастьян все еще стоял в оцепенении на одном месте, и Сиэль многозначительно посмотрел на него, ожидая, что тот приступит к выполнению своих обычных обязанностей.

— Итак… — напряженно выдохнул демон, — вы предпочтете оставить меня в неведении, господин. 

В его словах звучали ярость и недоверие. Ярость на самого себя, на свою слабость, на свой страх, на упрямство мальчика. Недоверие к обещанию Сиэля никогда не использовать свою силу против него. Все это могло привести к печальным последствиям. К полной деградации демона как личности.

— Подойди сюда, Себастьян, — властным тоном произнес Сиэль.

Демон дрожал. Действительно дрожал. И все же он подошел ближе, послушно преклонив колени перед мальчиком, чтобы начать переодевание юного господина. Он не мог не подчиниться приказу, направленному через договор. Но также ему пока не удавалось полностью скрыть свои эмоции. Прислуживая графу, демон постоянно ждал какого-то подвоха от мальчика. Это было довольно нервное занятие.

Один ботинок был снят. Желая вернуть себе прежнее хладнокровие, Себастьян пытался контролировать свою физическую форму, отчего в его глазах застыло пугающее мертвенное выражение.

Сиэль протянул руку, нежно прикасаясь к лицу демона. Себастьян настороженно следил за его действиями, стараясь унять паническую дрожь. 

— Я заслужу твое доверие, — тихо пробормотал Сиэль.

Демон смотрел на него каким-то испуганным затравленным взглядом.

Вспоминая трепещущие на ветру лепестки сирени, Сиэль решился и, склонившись ниже, запечатлел поцелуй на лбу демона. Себастьян не произнес ни звука, онемев от неожиданности.

И тогда Сиэль встал с кресла, чтобы обнять своего коленопреклоненного дворецкого.

(Так проходили часы. Сидя на жестком полу возле кресла, Сиэль успокаивающе гладил демона по голове, переплетая пальцами черные пряди его волос. Он даже что-то тихо напевал ему, как делала это его мать. Себастьян позволял Сиэлю проявлять такую трогательную заботу. Но глаза демона были плотно закрыты, челюсти напряженно сжаты, а его тело временами все еще сотрясала нервная дрожь. И очень долго, до самой поздней ночи, он не дышал. Не делал ни единого вдоха. Ни разу.)


End file.
